


Bloody dessert Taster

by Vicky_Carl



Category: joseph - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:16:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_Carl/pseuds/Vicky_Carl
Summary: 《血色甜点品鉴师》敏感部分





	Bloody dessert Taster

摄殓《血色甜点品鉴师》

老福特最近管的太严了，这一篇是敏感部分来AO3发一下走个外链  
平日里穿的一丝不苟的礼服此刻衣襟大敞露出大片白皙也毫无血色的肌肤，红痕和一些刚结痂的伤口在这副躯体上尤为突兀，眼下的黑眼圈也说明了他这两日精神差到了什么地步。  
束低马尾的发绳早已不知所踪，黑色半长发凌乱地搭在肩头。一旁的注射器、针筒、输液管、玻璃瓶、药片等物品，也许可以解释这一切。  
紧闭的门被打开，进来的人不出预料地是拥有粉色长卷发的叛逆少爷，富有磁性而诱惑力十足的声音在房间里响起:  
“伊索，我说过，不许给他们打电话还有见面，你……忘了吗？”少爷光滑白皙而又修长的手指轻柔的扫过管家敏感的肌肤，如一片轻盈的羽毛，撩拨起阵阵酥麻难忍的痒意，他不禁嘤咛出声。  
“你不是我最忠诚的管家吗？”小少爷灵巧熟练地拉开管家拘束的礼服在原来已经淡化的红印上一个个烙下新的痕迹，“你说过的，我救了你，从今往后你的命就是我的，嗯？”  
管家倔强地别过头，似乎不想面对这个在他身上作乱的人。即使他想要反抗也没有办法，双手双脚被绳索束缚，双腿大张而无法合拢，任人侵入。  
“但你为什么要背叛我呢？”少爷海蓝色的眸子中说着便流露出悲伤的神情，这双漂亮到极致的眼睛曾骗过许多人，“真是太令我伤心了，伊索。”  
管家知道，少爷喜欢说谎。

『“谎言”的背后』  
“你知道吗？”微凉的手指探入温热紧致的后穴，往复抽插带来的快感刺激着管家的神经，令他的身体逐渐燥热起来，脱离了他的掌控，“从小到大，除了哥哥想我最喜欢的就是你了。”  
那时初见的场面仍然历历在目，但是时隔十三年，面前的人已是今时不同往日。  
月白色的长卷发用明黄色丝带系蝴蝶结束成低马尾，稚嫩的脸庞白白净净，一双大海般晶莹剔透的瞳眸显得愈发有灵气，一身深蓝色的小礼服让他看起来十分精致。这样高贵的他与刚刚遭受过凌辱而一身狼狈的他形成鲜明对比——一个是云端，一个是尘土。  
他满脸血污倒在小巷中奄奄一息，瘦弱单薄的躯体因为疼痛而止不住的颤栗，是他，将他带回了家。  
那是他的天使。  
可是又是从何时开始，他……变了呢？  
醒目张扬的粉色取代了原本的月白色，规矩的礼服变成奇装异服，被各种颜色所填充，原本底色是白色的礼服面目全非，脸上也涂上了艳丽的色彩，缀上了花哨的装饰——他变得不像他了。  
他不记得了，可他仍然忠心于他。  
身上的人大进大出，往复之间带出不少晶亮的淫水，他的腿间泥泞一片。快感的浪潮一波波席卷，理智已经濒临崩溃的边缘但由于顾忌楼下的人，他用仅剩的理智压制住了那令人羞耻的娇喘。  
“伊索，既然舒服那为什么不叫出来呢？”  
一次次肉体的碰撞，一次次心灵的破碎 固守心中那抹只剩可笑残影的光、少时拯救过自己的神……可是到如今，意义何在？  
苦涩冰凉的泪水带着绝望滑落脸庞，妖艳的血从他紧咬的唇丝丝渗出，渲染上最诱人的唇彩。他几乎从不违抗少爷的任何命令，即使当初叛逆的少爷一气之下离家出走，他也毅然决然地跟随下去。但出于对他的担心以及未来的考虑，管家仍旧违抗了少爷不许与他父母联系和见面的命令，悄悄汇报着他近日的情况。但小少爷不仅善于说谎，而且更精于察言观色，很快就发现了管家的所作所为。  
最开始还只是象征性的威胁，但大概在半个月前，事态发展到了脱离掌控的地步。  
结合的欢愉令他的身体兴奋燥热，甚至微微挺腰迎合对方几近虐待的性爱，被肏到湿软的小穴吞吐巨物，甚至在对方抽离的时候还会依依不舍地吸附上去，身体因为快感而痉挛。可是，心却如何也热不起来了，心池结了一层冰，无法融化凿破的坚冰。  
艳丽的外表下是狰狞的恶魔，美丽的蓝眼中是翻腾的猩红血色，曾充满坚定的心现在已是布满裂痕，不知为何物所填满。  
咔嚓。


End file.
